De conexiones
by LaV3nus6
Summary: ToiKazu / KazuToi Week. Aus con conexiones en común: el amor entre Toi y Kazuki. Del 4 al 10 de Sep.
1. Dia 1: Casados - Matrimonio

**Nota:** Decidí hacer esta ToiKazu Week porque quería hacer algo para esta ship y decidí usar de fecha los # que traen en las camisas de Futbol que aparece en el otro mundo alterno. Toi tenía el #9 y Kazuki el #10- Así que poniendo el orden debería ser 9/10 (9 de Oct) pero como estaré ocupada con el Inktober (al que vuelvo Fictober) mejor cambié para poner 10/9 (10 de Sep). Sí me dio trabajo elegir la fecha.

Y esto es para mi cejas dolorosas y mi emo huachicolero que me dieron las ideas para tema.

Así que les dejo el primer día.

* * *

**1.- Casados / Matrimonio**

**La conexión siempre se hará más fuerte**.

Es bien conocido que en Japón no es permitido el matrimonio del mismo sexo. Una noticia triste para quienes se aman. Ya que se les enseña que "amor" es "amor en cualquier forma" pero también se les educa diciéndoles que una familia es un hombre y una mujer. Incluso como pareja por excelencia es un hombre con una mujer, por eso a muchos les costaba aceptar a su familiar o ver a terceros tomados de la mano con alguien del mismo sexo.

La suerte de Yazaka, Kazuki era otra.

Su familia lo aceptaba, nunca les cuestionaron su motivo de vestirse de mujer. Aunque era por Haruka, nunca le dijeron que deje de hacerlo. Al contrario. Su mamá practicaba con él tutoriales de maquillaje. Aunque era incomodo al principio que piensen que es un travesti o que está en un proceso de tras genero a su corta edad, le alegraba saber que tenía el apoyo de ellos para la situación. Aunque confundieran sus motivos.

Actualmente, Kazuki viste de hombre.

Ya no usa las ropas de Sara. Se viste de hombre, el tipo de hombre que quiere ser: sin preocupaciones, sin culpas, sin fingir ser alguien, siempre positivo. Un nuevo Kazuki.

Actualmente, espera que Fuji, Toi sea liberado de prisión.

Toi, un buen chico que estuvo en un mal momento ahora cumple una condena de tres años en la penitenciaría juvenil de Japón. Físicamente no hay mucho cambio en él, solo su cabello rapado, más altura y más delgado. No en los huesos, simplemente se estiro quedando así. Su condena se terminó, tuvo miedo que su familia lo acepte y sabía que con el tiempo las conexiones se perdían.

Pero Kazuki junto con Enta le demostraron lo contrario.

Sus familiares lo aceptaron con lágrimas, abrazos y un "perdón" por parte de ambos. Toi pidió perdón por las malas decisiones que lo alejaron del camino. Sus tíos pidieron perdón por haber rechazado a Chiaki, por no poner mano dura y enderezar a ambos hermanos. Lo llevaron ante la tumba de la familia Fuji, mostrando que su hermano mayor ya estaba con sus padres y en el altar de su hogar la foto de él.

Toi no pudo soportar las lágrimas cayendo ante la tumba familiar.

Se prometió ante el recuerdo de su familia que no hará nada que avergüence y humille a su nueva familia que eran sus tíos.

Todo iba bien para los amigos.

El nuevo trío dorado se ponía al día con Toi, quien tomaba clases particulares para ingresar a la carrera donde planeaba alcanzar a sus amigos. También se dedicaba al negocio familiar.

Kazuki era el que más lo visitaba. Le hablaba de su día a día, le comentaba sobre sus planes, le ayudaba con la tarea. Claro, no solo dejaba que Toi escuché también le hacía participar en la conversación.

Ambos se acercaban más cada día. Su conexión se hacía más fuerte con ello.

Hasta el día de conflicto.

No fue una pelea.

Solo fue un beso que Kazuki le robo a Toi de forma inconsciente.

El castaño ya estaba tan harto que su amigo le dijera "no sabes comer soba". Que cuando vio a Toi llevar la comida a sus labios se abalanzo a él devorando los fideos dentro de su boca, saboreando el caldo que salpico los labios del pecoso. La idea era comerse la comida de Toi, y termino comiéndose a Toi.

El de cabellos azules no se quejó de ello. Siguió devorando y dejarse devorar.

Se separaron cuando la soba les mojo a ambos.

Se miraron sin saber que decir, al darse cuenta de lo que paso.

Toi hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer: huir.

Evitó a Kazuki por días.

Kazuki se puso triste por aquello.

Pidió consejos a sus padres, quienes le sonrieron abrazándolo.

–A veces el amor es escurridizo pero tienes que atraparlo antes que escape para siempre -su madre le sonrió acariciando su mejilla-.

–Nosotros apoyaremos tu decisión -su padre le miro.

Kazuki sintió que su corazón se liberaba un poco ante esas palabras. No lo entendió hasta que las medito.

Kazuki estaba enamorado de Toi.

¿Y Toi lo estaría de él?

Toi por su parte, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos antes que Kazuki. Su corazón no dejaba de latir desesperado por el de ojos rojizos. Deseaba continuar a su lado. Siempre tuvo esa sensación cuando paso sus tres años en la cárcel. Pensando únicamente en él, en Kazuki.

Al principio ignoro aquello. Pensó que era al saber que tenía su primer mejor amigo. Además de la conexión que hizo que se conocieran de niños, que se reencuentren en la adolescencia y él aparezca cuando pensaba acabar con su vida.

Poco a poco vio que esos sentimientos tomaban otra forma con más fuerza ante él.

Pero en Japón está mal visto ese tipo de relación.

Y ya trajo la desgracia a su familia una vez. No quería repetirlo. Lo mejor era olvidar lo ocurrido.

–¿Toi que paso con tu amigo? -Su tía le preguntaba mientras lavaba trastes con su ayuda.- ¿Se pelearon?

–Está ocupado con cursos para la universidad -mintió-.

–Era un chico agradable, muy amable -su tío intervino desde la cocina-. Se ve que fue una buena influencia para ti.

–Sí, lo es -sonrió recordando los buenos momentos pero luego libero una pequeña risa negando con la cabeza. Sí sus tíos supieran que él le pidió que secuestre a Sara-.

–Sabes, ese chico venía aquí todos los días a preguntar sobre ti cuando aún estabas lejos -su tía no le gustaba recordar su encierro-. Incluso nos pidió trabajo para esperarte.

–¿Trabajo aquí? -Eso le sorprendió haciendo que casi tire el plato-

–Oh, querido -el anciano arrugó el entrecejo- era un secreto.

Kazuki le guardo esa información. ¿Cómo debería sentirse ahora?

–Pensé que te lo había dicho, siempre estaban tan unidos que supuse que eso paso -respondió la mujer de forma tranquila-. Se veía muy bonita con el cabello recogido y su traje de sirvienta.

–¡¿EH?! -Ahora sí se rompió el plato.

–Se le ocurrió vestirse de mujer por una semana para atraer gente -el hombre reía- y le funciono.

–¿Ustedes no lo vieron mal? -cuestionó alarmado.

–¿Por qué? -ambos mayores dijeron al mismo tiempo.

–Los tiempos cambian Toi. Para nosotros lo incorrecto es lo correcto en este tiempo -comentó la mujer.

–Lo incorrecto es que te encierres no solo en la cárcel, también en tu interior -ahora su tío se ponía delante de él con una mirada seria-. Sí eso le gusta, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarle? -coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de su sobrino con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Ese es el motivo de su pelea? -La mujer retomó el tema principal- ¿Te incomoda aquello?

El negó con lágrimas.

–Nunca me incomodo –respondió encogiéndose de hombros- pero yo a él…

–Oh… -su tío aparto las manos sabiendo a donde iba la conversación.

Toi tuvo miedo. Su cara lo reflejaba. Sobre todo cuando su tío respiro hondo sobándose la sien.

–Nunca hablamos contigo sobre Chiaki, siempre que tocábamos el tema decíamos que te alejaras porque era una mala influencia. -El mayor retomó la palabra- No supimos manejar el tema… -miro la foto del hermano- ¿Y mira donde acabaron ambos? A veces me preguntó, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sacado a tu hermano de tu vida?

Toi agacho la mirada. Se sobo el brazo izquierdo.

–Has vivido más cosas que nosotros a pesar de la edad -su tío tomó la foto de los padres de Toi-. Nunca tuvimos hijos, ustedes dejaron de tener padres. Nuestra falta de conexión nunca se trabajó por eso no supimos comportarnos como familia.

Caminó nuevamente hacia su sobrino que a pesar de su altura se sentía tan pequeño ante las palabras y miradas de sus familiares.

–Estoy seguro que mi hermano, tu padre, apoyarían tu relación con un buen chico como lo es Kazuki -sonrió entregando el retracto de sus padres-. Y no dudes –colocó su brazo alrededor de su esposa que se había acercado a ellos- que nosotros también lo haremos.

–Queremos empezar desde cero contigo -la mujer mencionó en un tono cariñoso- ¿nos das la oportunidad? Te prometo que esta vez no te fallaremos.

Toi soltó unas cuantas lagrimas contra el cristal que protegía la foto. Levanto sus ojos azules ahora derretidos por las palabras de sus familiares. Corrió para abrazarlos. Lloró, lloró como nunca a sentirse tan cálido entre ellos.

Se sentía nuevamente en familia.

No hace falta decir, que corrió ahora por los brazos de Kazuki.

Quién lo esperaba correspondiéndole.

El mayor de los dos, sabía que Toi necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas buenas que le sucedían. No es que Kazuki se considere lo mejor que le haya pasado al ex delincuente, pero Toi había olvidado lo que es el verdadero afecto.

En Japón las parejas homosexuales están mal vistas. No se pueden casar.

Kazuki y Toi lo saben.

Pero mientras las personas que más quieren los apoyen, eso es lo de menos.

Al fin y a acabo, un matrimonio no es solo un papel.

Un matrimonio, es una pareja que se ama. Que se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas, que siguen siendo amigos, que buscan solución ante los conflictos. Es una conexión especial entre ellos que no necesita un papel para demostrarlo.

Y Kazuki junto a Toi son expertos en la conexión.


	2. Dia 2: ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí

**2.- ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí…?**

**Las almas gemelas son conexiones**

Kazuki siempre ha tenido esa curiosidad tras ver el futuro de ellos en una línea de tiempo alterna, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Toi no hubiera asesinado por su hermano?

Tal vez el deseo de Toi era cambiar su pasado.

¿Pero sí lo hubiera hecho que habrá sido de su conexión?

La missanga hubiera desaparecido del tobillo de Kazuki. Ellos nunca se hubieran conocido de niños incluso puede que hayan tenido pocas posibilidades de encontrarse en la misma escuela como lo hicieron luego de destruir la estatua de Keppi.

Tal vez solo él y Enta serían kappas mientras que Toi estaría en algún lugar disfrutando de la niñez que perdió.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre el asunto, una parte de él se sentía culpable por salvar a Enta y arruinarle la oportunidad a Toi de ser feliz en una nueva vida.

Sin embargo, Kazuki se alegraba de que no se haya realizado el deseo, porque no quería perder ni olvidar a Toi.

Y ese deseo egoísta de tener al pecoso junto a él, lo demostró pataleando por retener su escape con su hermano. Peleando y perdiendo la amistad de años con Enta, haciendo que lo hieran en el proceso. Ni siquiera dudo cuando intento alcanzarle en el momento que su amigo se dejó absorber por la oscuridad para desaparecer.

Aún recuerda esas palabras que Toi le entrego antes de partir con su hermano: "Las personas se dan cuentan que estaban conectados cuando ellos ya no lo están".

Darse cuenta que Toi, supo de la conexión que los unía antes que Kazuki callándolo esperando que los ojos rojizos se den cuenta en ello.

Kazuki se sentía un idiota.

Toi hizo más de lo que estaba en sus manos, no pudo sostener mucho tiempo y Kazuki se dio cuenta cuando todo se le escapó de sus manos.

Ahora Toi no está a su lado, está en prisión cumpliendo su condena.

En la otra línea de tiempo abandona el equipo de soccer para ser arrestado por más tiempo. Y no solo eso, el mismo castaño siguió sus pasos tras un accidente. Tirando todo a la basura como la foto con la missanga de Toi.

–No se puede cambiar el pasado, tal vez Toi hubiera deseado una vida tranquila con su hermano. Después de todo, sus acciones fueron motivadas por él. Tal vez esa vida era lejos de aquí o tal vez no. Y sí Toi se hubiera marchado, ¿no crees que lo encontrarías de nuevo? -Las palabras de su pequeño hermano que escuchaba sus dudas le hicieron centrarse al menor- Sí eso hubiera pasado. En algún momento lo ibas a reencontrar con sus memorias intactas o simplemente se conocerían de nuevo empezando una nueva vida juntos.

Kazuki observo a Haruka en silencio. Con una mirada de sorprendido al darse cuenta que aquel pequeño podía pensar sabiamente, mejor que un adulto.

–¿No es lo que dicen de las almas gemelas? -Haruka ladeo su cabeza hacia su hermano- No importa cuántas vidas pasen o que tan alejados estén siempre se van a encontrar.

Haruka sonrió para Kazuki tomando su mano con delicadeza. El mayor pudo sentir esa calidez del corazón que su pequeño hermano le transmitía.

–¿Es Toi, mi alma gemela? -se preguntó así mismo en silencio reflexionando con sus recuerdos todos los convivios que han tenido.

Bueno, lo sabrá luego que él sea liberado pero una cosa es segura. Le dará a él la vida tranquila que deseaba.


	3. Dia 3: Profesionistas

**3.- Profesionistas**

**Las conexiones empiezan con dolor**

Apenas era nuevo en medicina. Tenía pocos pacientes ya que la mayoría iban con profesionales expertos, y era normal… ellos eran futbolistas importantes. Futbolistas del equipo nacional de Japón.

De vez en cuando atendía a equipos locales solo porque los otros doctores estaban ocupados.

Además su corta edad de 23 años no creaba confianza.

Al menos eso pensó cuando lo vio entrar en una silla de ruedas. Ya que el yeso era reciente que no le permitía usar muletas.

–¿Yasaka, Kazuki? -Preguntó abriendo la puerta para ayudarle a entrar- Buenas tarde, seré su doctor. Me llamó Kuji, Toi -extendió su mano hacia él.

Kazuki solo miro la mano de forma seria y destetaste. Paso de largo para quedar frente al escritorio del doctor. Quien solo suspiro sobando su cuello. Odiaba atender a futbolistas arrogantes por ser elite.

El doctor solo paso sus dedos entre sus cabellos azules antes de acomodar sus lentes. Se puso detrás de su escritorio para leer el archivo de Kazuki. Aparentemente, estaba ante la futura promesa del soccer a nivel mundial. Desgraciadamente, un accidente le causo que pierda ese futuro.

Entendía su enojo.

–Bien, mi trabajo no solo es ver tus avances con la cirugía también es crearte actividades fisiológicas para recuperar tus movimientos. Será un proceso lento pero seguro -sonrió para entrar en confianza.

–¡Patrañas! -Gritó Kazuki enfadado- Eso no asegura mi estatus en el soccer. He perdido mi pase a las olimpiadas.

–Me temo que sí… -respondió Toi permaneciendo tranquilo- pero con el método adecuado podemos ayudarte a que seas seleccionado por el Real Madrid ¿o prefieres Barcelona? –comentó como broma- y aún queda el mundial.

El paciente comenzó a gritar insultos hacia él sin motivo. Aparentemente tiro de un hilo frágil. Toi intentaba ser un profesional soportando todo pero estaba seguro que le rompería la otra pierna si no se comportaba.

–Bien, creo que primero debes ir con psicólogo -respondió regresando a su escritorio escribiendo en el archivo- Sara, por favor llama a Reo o Mabu -dijo por la línea a su secretaria.

–¡Ahora me llamas loco! -Kazuki se veía enfadado- ¡Y me sacas! ¡Quién te crees que eres!

–No, le estoy sacando pero veo que primero tienes que ir a terapia para que expulses todo esa ira acumulada, de lo contrario no progresará -respondió esperando que lleguen algunos de sus nombrados.

–¡No eres ningún profesional! -Kazuki intentó cruzar con la silla de ruedas pero solo choco entre las cosas que le impedían llegar a Toi.

–¿Estás bien? -Toi se alarmó por su paciente, quien al tenerlo de cerca le escupió en la cara- ¡¿qué demonios?! -estaba sorprendido pero más cuando sintió un puñetazo que lo estrelló contra su escritorio abriéndole una herida en la frente.

–¡Doctor Kuji! -Un hombre en traje de guardia con lentes se le acercó a ayudarle.- ¡Reo saca al paciente! -ordenó a uno moreno quién jalo la silla de ruedas.

Incluso la secretaria entro a auxiliar al oír los gritos.

Se llevaron al paciente para que no se siga creando un alboroto. El doctor no presento cargo alguno pero exigió que Yasaka fuera a un psiquiatra, y sí él muestra mejoría, se le asigne otro especialista.

Un día muy difícil para ambos jóvenes.

Lamentablemente, el hospital era pequeño ya que siempre se encontraba con Kazuki en algún lugar del edificio.

Ya que ahí se encontraba el psiquiatra que veía al futbolista: Otori, Kero. También conocido como "Keppi" por sus amigos. Toi prefería evitar a Kazuki, por instinto se agarraba la frente donde tenía el curita que su mechón azul cubría. Mientras que Kazuki fingía no verle.

Han pasado un par de meses desde que ese encuentro.

Cuando por mala suerte para ambos ocupan el mismo elevador.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de otro. Debido a que Toi leía unos archivos e al elevador entrando sin fijarse quien estaba a su lado. Kazuki, descansaba sus ojos mientras su hermano menor le ingresaba.

–¿Piso? -preguntó un adolescente al doctor.

–Cinco, por favor -respondió tranquilo.

Kazuki abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer su voz.

–Que coincidencia a ese piso vamos -el chico dijo alegre mirando a su hermano- ¿verdad, Kazu-chan?

–¿Kazu? -por instinto repitió y miro hacia los hermanos.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Los azules se vieron con temor ante los rojizos que solo estaban sorprendido. Toi dejó caer sus papeles por accidente. El de las pecas se puso a recogerlos nervioso, tenía miedo de otro ataque. Ambos estaban encerrados no tenía para donde huir y sí ese chico le ayuda a su hermano estaría perdido.

–Oh… -el adolescente se inclinó a recogerlos- deje que lo ayude.

–Gracias… -tomó las hojas que el menor le entregaba con una sonrisa.

–Doctor Kuji… -La voz de Kazuki se hizo presente sonando como eco en ese pequeño cuarto- aquí -extendió su mano con un papel- es suyo.

Toi trago saliva. Apretó el botón del elevador que se detuvo en el piso cuatro. En cuanto las puertas metálicas se abrieron, él corrió dejando a un joven con su mano extendida.

–¡Doctor su hoja! ¡Y aún falta un piso! -Gritó el pequeño- ¿Lo conoces Kazu-chan?

–Por desgracia… -murmuro arrugando la hoja entre sus manos- Haru-chan, ¿puedes entregársela mientras estoy en terapia?

El tiempo ha pasado desde ese momento. Toi recupero su hoja, ya que Haruka, como se presentó, se la entregó a su asistente Sara. Ese mismo día.

–Hola Toi -el psiquiatra Keppi apareció tocando la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?

–¿Desde cuándo preguntas? -mencionó sin importancia-

–Quiero hablar del paciente Yasaka -Toi detuvo su escribir ante aquel apellido-. Ha terminado sus sesiones conmigo, está listo para retomar las tuyas.

–Creo que no se va a poder -respondió de forma seria arrugando el entrecejo.

–Debes entender que fue su reacción sufría de pos estrés. -Kero intentó terapearlo-. Además, no será el último paciente que se comporte así.

–Pero sí el primero -comentó tratando de cortar el tema.

–Mira, sé que lo que hizo está mal y sé que no quieres repetir la situación -Kero suspiro observando aquellos ojos azules- pero también es parte del proceso de mi terapia.

–Ahora me involucras -se cruzó de brazos arqueando su ceja derecha.

–Es terapia para ambos -Kero levanto su índice derecho cerrando los ojos en una posición firme con el brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda-. A él le ayudará a enfrentarse a sus pecados y a ti a afrontar ese tipo de pacientes.

–¡Me niego! -golpeo su escritorio con las palmas de su mano.

–Es un hecho, ya hable con el director Uso -respondió cruzándose de brazos con voz autoritaria- está decidido. Solo quería que te enteradas.

Muy a su pesar Toi tuvo que aceptar. Sin embargo, ordeno que haya un tercero con ellos. Ya sea un familiar del paciente o uno de los guardias. Y así fue, como Yasaka regreso a su consultorio.

Toi siempre se ponía detrás de su escritorio o detrás de las barras mientras observaba como el futbolista trataba de caminar con las muletas. Puesto que ya había dejado la silla de las ruedas gracias a la terapia. El doctor siempre hablaba con sus familiares, nunca hablaba directamente con él. Incluso cuando era Kazuki quien iniciaba la conversación Toi siempre se escondía detrás de su carpeta o miraba para otro lado.

Era un momento incómodo para todos los presentes.

–Buenos días, doctor Kuji -Kazuki intentó saludarle-. Hoy vine con mi amigo y compañero de equipo Jinai, Enta.

–Mucho gusto -Un joven de lentes sonrió haciendo una leve reverencia-. Gracias por cuidar de Kazu.

–Sí… como sea -se inclinó de hombros haciéndose un lado para que pasen en la habitación donde Kazuki realizaba sus actividades.

–Qué grosero… -murmuro molestó Enta-

–¿Ha estado practicando en casa los ejercicios para ir dejando la muleta? -preguntó mirando su carpeta

–Sí -Kazuki respondió-

–Entonces camina en la barra sin muletas, trata de no sostenerte de los tubos. -Se puso de pie caminando a un pequeño pasillo con laterales amarillas formadas por tubos- tres segundos por flexión. -Dobló su rodilla para hacer ejemplo- solo vas a levantar tu pie durante esos segundos, ya que es el tiempo que puedes soportar con el yeso. –Señalo la férula en la pierna derecha- Sí realmente has estado haciendo los ejercicios, podrás llegar al minuto.

Kazuki torció sus labios mirando fijamente a Toi. Los ojos rojos le dieron temor a los azules, sobre todo cuando hizo a un lado sus muletas y sin ayuda comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Enta intentó ayudarle, pero el castaño lo empujo. El doctor solo dio un paso hacia atrás con forme el otro avanzaba.

Kazuki finalmente alcanzó el barandal, agarrado del pecho sintiéndose agitado.

–¡Kazuki! -Enta corrió a su amigo- ¡Oye bastardo! –Agarró del cuello a Toi inclinándolo hacia él por la diferencia de altura- ¡¿Eres doctor o qué?! ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste?

–¡Enta! -Kazukí gritó para tranquilizar a su amigo alterado- ¡Déjalo! –Agarró la muñeca del chico con gafas-

–¡Esto no se queda así! -libero a Toi quien solo tenía las manos a la altura de su pecho tratando de tranquilizar la situación.- ¡Vámonos Kazuki!

–¡No! -Kazuki se sujetó del brazo de Toi sorprendiendo a este. Haciendo que abra la boca ante aquello- me quedo con él. Te puedes ir, si quieres.

Enta solo cerró su boca mordiendo su labio inferior maldiciendo entre murmullos a Toi. Quien por primera vez, en el tiempo que ha conocido a Kazuki toco sus manos para ayudarle a sentarse en una banca cercana al barandal.

–Descansa un momento, te esforzaste -mencionó en un tono suave posando sus ojos azules en el futbolista.

Kazuki sostuvo unos breves momentos la mano de su doctor mientras era depositado en el asiento. Pudo observar, como sus ojos no huían esta vez de él. Incluso se sonrieron. Sin embargo, el castaño se sonrojo ante ello. Duraron unos segundos en esa posición hasta que Enta tocio para llamar su atención.

–Iré por agua para ambos -Mencionó Toi saliendo del lugar sobando su cuello.

–No sé porque lo defendiste, no quiere atenderte… me da un coraje -se quejó Enta acercándose a su amigo.

–Toi… tiene sus motivos -Kazuki observo su mano un momento- todo tiene un proceso lento para mejorar -sonrió recordando las palabras de Keppi-. Y creo que es un avance.

Enta solo se quedó observando con la duda. No entendía realmente a su mejor amigo. Toi regreso con las botellas de agua para cada uno.

–Es… ten… como… -seguía sobándose el cuello mientras extendía un par de botellas para el de gafas- disculpa.

Kazuki parpadeo sorprendido por lo que escuchó. Luego sonrió observando su mochila que cargaba Enta. Antes que él dijera algo su doctor le hizo participar de nuevo en la terapia.

Kazuki iba mejorando con el tiempo. Incluso Toi le había quitado el yeso de la pierna. Tenían ejercicios para el desgaste del musculo puesto que la férula pudo cansarlo. El de ojos rojos observaba a su médico mientras que los guardias lo observaban a él.

–Reo, Mabu -Toi les habló mientras ayudaban Kazuki a sentarse para sus estiramientos- desde aquí puedo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esas palabras. Pero ordenes eran ordenes, así que abandonaron a ambos chicos pero se quedaron en alerta.

–¿Por qué? -preguntó el futbolista con un poco de temor.

–Para que tengas confianza… como parte de la terapia en los siguientes ejercicios -respondió arrodillándose mientras sus dedos tocaban la pierna del mayor-. Confianza entre nosotros… -lo último lo murmuro.

Kazuki estiro su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Toi pero él la aparto cuando vio aquella mano acercarse. Pensó que nuevamente iba a ser herido.

–Lo siento… -dijeron en unísono.

–No debí golpearte -nuevamente ambas voces se hicieron una.

–Quiero decir… no debí apartar tu mano de forma brusca -Toi intentó arreglar.

Kazuki ignoró tomando el rostro pecoso entre sus manos. Los ojos azules aparecieron cuando se abrieron más de lo normal ante el asombro. El castaño con su mano derecha tocaba de forma delicada el rostro de su doctor, quien sentía que su corazón se le salía por el pecho. Su mano apartó el mechón azul que cubría parte de la cara, encontrando debajo de ello sobre la el arco de ceja una cicatriz.

La cual tanteo con su pulgar. Toi se quejó ya que aún le dolía a pesar del tiempo. Kazuki sintió como él retrocedió por el toque pero no aparto su rostro de sus manos.

–Lo siento… de verdad lo siento… -repetía casi derramando lagrimas- Lo siento, Toi -lo abrazo inclinando su cabeza sobre la de él. Haciendo que la cara del otro se quede sobre su pecho.

–Sé que no fue tu intención -respondió el otro sobando su espalda mientras lo consolaba.

–Realmente lo siento, tú no te querías deshacer de mí… -le miró- no al principio. Simplemente, te diste cuenta que sufrí de estrés pos trauma. Y yo me desquite contigo -se apartó para mostrar su llanto a su doctor- Te cree un miedo hacia mí, y aun así, me aceptaste de nuevo como tu paciente.

–No creas que acepte de buena gente… -Toi se puso de pie para sentarse a su lado- lo rechace desde el principio cuando el doctor Kero te mencionó.

–Estabas en tu derecho -Kazuki de forma tímida buscaba con sus dedos la mano de su acompañante- y aun así te obligue porque yo le dije que sería bueno para ambos -Cuando ambas manos estuvieron a punto de tocarse, Kazuki aparto la suya para sobar su brazo izquierdo-

–Así que no fue idea de ese loco de las kappas -Mencionó con un poco de molestia.

–Lo siento… -Toi suspiro tras oírle- Sabes… Enta también es parte de mi terapia -El de cabellos azules giro su rostro hacia su paciente.-

–¿Tú amigo? ¿Qué tiene que ver con ello? -cuestionó-

–¿Qué dice mi archivo sobre mi accidente? -Dio una pregunta como respuesta.

–Solo que te atropellaron -respondió sin entender.

–Verás, salió la lista de seleccionados para el equipo nacional. Mi nombre estaba ahí pero no el de Enta -miró hacia el marco de la puerta esperando que su amigo no entre-. Así que junto con el equipo nos fuimos a festejar. No bebí, él sí.

Kazuki cerro sus ojos sintiendo como regresaba al momento, al recuerdo de alga.

¿Por qué decirle alga? Bueno, porque son protistas. Un reino clasificatorio para los organismos que no pueden ser agrupados en otros reinos. Como los recuerdos, que traen diferentes sentimientos para cualquier persona que lo vivió, ya que pueden traer felicidad a uno y tragedia a otro.

Al menos esa fue la explicación que el abuelo de Kazuki le dio.

Regresando al recuerdo de alga…

–¡Felicidades Kazuki! -Todo su equipo celebro el momento tirando serpentina-

–Gracias chicos -él sonrió mientras se quitaba parte de la serpentina que cayó en su rostro-. Mi logró se los debo a ustedes. Ya que sin su apoyo como equipo no sería nada.

Todos aplaudieron celebrando.

–¿Entonces es cierto? -Un chico de lentes abría una lata de cervezas- ¿Te irás a Tokyo?

–Bueno, ahí es donde entrena el equipo nacional, luego iremos a enfrentamientos amistosos antes de las olimpiadas -respondió mientras miraba su lata de cerveza- ¿Cuántas has tomado?

–Eso no importa -aplastó la lata entre sus manos- ¡Tú me vas a abandonar!

–Vamos, Enta no seas tan dramático -El castaño suspiro sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalar de su frente.

–¡Pero dijimos que estaríamos juntos hasta el final! -Se quejó acercándose más a él con las manos haciendo puños y la cara roja por el alcohol- ¡Y ahora me abandonas!

–Enta, tranquilo. Estas decisiones no las tomó, fueron los cazadores de talento -logró hacerse espacio entre ambos-. Ahora disfrutemos el momento, ¿sí? –Sonrió.

Pasaron unas horas y Kazuki se ofreció de dejar a su amigo en su casa de lo ebrio que estaba. Caminaron, no llevaron auto ni pidieron taxi. El castaño pensó que era mejor así para que su amigo vaya quedando sobrio con la caminata.

–Oe, Kazuki -Enta habló recargado en su hombro-. Estoy enamorado.

–¿En serio? -Respondió ante la nueva conversación- ¿Y cómo es?

–Es muy amable, optimista, le gusta el soccer, nadie tiene queja de esa persona -mencionó alegre y melodioso-. ¿Sabes? A veces tengo celos que venga alguien y se lleve a esa persona.

–Bueno, supongo que es normal -respondió caminando de lado ya que Enta le malograba su andar- tu puedes amar a la persona pero ¿ella te puede amar a ti? -detuvo su paso mirando las luces de las farolas.

Enta aparto su brazo de su amigo.

–No me lo tomes a mal. Eres un chico amable y apuesto, no por nada tienes un club de fans que gritonea en cada partido pero… -guardo silencio un momento buscando las palabras menos hirientes- pero… no puedes obligar a que te quiera. Tal vez esa persona es amable por cortesía pero no que sea de manera especial, a lo mejor te ve como un amigo o hermano pero ya tiene a otra persona para el lugar que quieres.

–Kazuki… -su amigo se veía triste ante cada palabra.

–Perdón Enta, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que te declares pero no esperes nada a cambio -puso su mano sobre su hombro-. Estaré para apoyarte -mostró su índice con una gran sonrisa- como tú lo has hecho conmigo, porque somos amigos. Y ese es el deber de los amigos.

–Ah… -Enta se columpio sobre sus talones- también sabe rechazar con clase. –Sonrió mirando a su amigo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás- No quiero ser tu amigo, no quiero que te alejes de mi –Kazuki no entendía nada pero suponía que era el alcohol diciendo incoherencias- Te quiero a mi lado porque… -quedo en medio de la calle- ¡Me gustas Kazuki! -Extendió sus brazos-

Kazuki abrió los ojos por la confesión sorpresiva.

–Enta yo… -intentó hablarle.

–Sé que yo a ti no pero no quiero una vida sin ti -se puso de pie a pesar que un auto venía pitando para que se aparte.

–¡Enta! -gritó empujando a su amigo del otro lado.

El auto maniobro para no majarlos a los dos. Pero no pudo evitar que su cajuela golpea a Kazuki en la pierna provocando su lesión.

Con eso terminó el recuerdo de alga.

El silencio reino tras terminar la historia. Toi suspiro un momento mirando hacia la pared.

–Mi familia murió en un accidente vehicular, conductor ebrio. Lo dejaron ir mientras a mí y a mi hermano al ser menores nos dejaron con nuestros tíos. Chiaki, mi hermano al cumplir 18 tenía dos opciones deslindarse de la familia o adoptarme. -Contó su historia- Eligió la primera, y no de buena forma. Busco al sujeto, lo atropello hasta aplastar sus huesos provocando su muerte en agonía. Está preso. Tal vez salga en unos años por conducta.

Kazuki le observó en silencio.

–Así como tú, por un accidente renuncie a mis sueños de ser futbolista -comentó-. Tú puedes continuarlo, por mi parte –se puso de pie llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata medica- seguiré el sueño de mi hermano de ser doctor. –Se inclinó hacia su paciente- Y aunque no lo creas, soy feliz porque puedo ayudar a los deportistas a continuar con su pasión –ahora retrocedió unos pasos extendiendo sus brazos- es como continuar con la mía.

Esa sonrisa tan grande que no cabía en la habitación. Esos mechones danzando en el aire al son de los pasos de Toi. El azul de sus ojos brilló con intensidad cuando la luz de la habitación los alumbró, era como el amanecer. Y aquellas pecas, parecían las estrellas que descansaban en el día.

Kazuki estaba sorprendido ante la gran belleza que su doctor poseía. Quería alcanzarlo, quería llegar a él.

Pero sabía que su yeso no era el único que lo impedía.

–¡Kazuki! -Enta había regresado con bebidas para él- Intenté hablar con el director para cambiar de doctor -no le importó que Toi le oiga. Incluso él puso los ojos en blanco.

– "No se puede porque es parte de la terapia" -dijeron en unísono el doctor junto a su paciente. Quienes se vieron por ese acto comenzando a reír.

Enta se quejó por esa respuesta que era obvia. Además no entiende como unos minutos a solas hizo que su relación médico-paciente mejore.

–Yasaka, está semana sí progresas bien, te quitaré el yeso -mencionó Toi mirando a los amigos empacar para irse.

Enta festejo mientras Kazuki fingió una sonrisa.

Antes de irse le entregó a Toi una lata de Dr. Peper para luego irse lo más rápido que su yeso le permitía. Enta solo pensó que realmente esperaba deshacerse del estorbo en su pierna, mientras Toi observaba la lata entre sus manos sin entender el significado.

La semana ya estaba por terminar la promesa del doctor se cumplió. El futbolista ya no sentía el peso extra, sentía su pierna ligera como si fuera de una muñeca de trapo. Miró sus pies a comparación y notó que uno era más delgado que otro.

–Eso es normal, con uno aplicabas más fuerza ya que el yeso no te permitía caminar como querías -tocó su pie libre del yeso, al que remojo en agua tibia-. Pero pronto tomarás fuerza para que ambos estén igual -Toi sonrió sosteniendo una toalla para secar el pie de su paciente.

–Oe… No me gusta pronunciar tu apellido -el doctor parpadeo observando como la mano de Kazuki sostuvo con temor su hombro- ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

–Pensé que ya lo hacías, me has llamado por mi nombre en una que otra ocasión -respondió sonriendo para él. El rostro del castaño se calentó quedando rojo por la sonrisa- ¡Eh! ¿Está muy caliente el agua?

Toi sacó con desesperación el pie de Kazuki para secarlo antes que su paciente se cocine pues pensó que era por el agua caliente.

Kazuki mejoraba sus terapias, de igual forma las latas de Dr. Pepper se intercambiaban de manos.

–Mañana ya no vendrás, hoy es tu último día -comentó Toi mirando con alegría a Kazuki- pronto estarás jugando con Enta y tu equipo.

–… que bien… -una sonrisa forzada se reflejó.

–¿No te hace feliz? -ladeo su cabeza al verle.

–Siempre te doy Dr. Pepper porque vi que lo tomabas un día en el pasillo luego de que nos peleamos -comentó sacando una lata de la bebida observándola entre sus manos-. Cuando estaba listo para disculparme, pensé en invitarte una bebida para iniciar una conversación pero noté que me evitabas. Es normal, sí alguien me ataca también huiría. Luego en el elevador, pensé que sería mi oportunidad pero me dio coraje que por mi culpa tengas miedo por eso arrugue la hoja.

Toi abrió la lata de refresco tras escuchar en silencio todo lo que Kazuki le decía. Suspiró antes de dar un gran trago que sonaba por su garganta. Le entregó la lata a Kazuki para que beba el resto de la bebida.

–No podemos beber alcohol por la hora y lugar pero podemos brindar con el refresco para celebrar nuestra amistad -sonrió para luego agacharse para amarrar sus agujetas… al menos eso pensó Kazuki hasta que sintió que su tobillo fue tomado- Está misaga me la regaló mi papá cuando quería ser futbolista así que lleva esto para que te de suerte y para que sientas que estoy a tu lado.

–Toi… -murmuro inclinándose para acariciar su rostro- cuando tenga mi primer partido, ven.

–Te lo prometo. -Sonrió tomando su mano posada en su mejilla.-

Ha pasado un año entero que Yasaka, Kazuki se vuelve a presentar en el área del juego. Desgraciadamente se perdió de las olimpiadas pero eso no le importa, aún queda el próximo mundial.

La tribuna repite su nombre al verle en la pantalla detrás de Enta, con sus compañeros y el equipo visitante. Su camisa era el 10 en grande con su apellido en la espalda. Cierra los ojos mientras respira hondo para concentrarse.

Se inclina soltando al menor que le iba acompañar, para acariciar la misanga de su tobillo. Misma a la que le sonrió pensando sí Toi se encontraba en medio de la tribuna. En ese momento escuchó el sonido de una campanilla, misma que siguió por la vista ya que nadie parecía notarlo o sí lo hacía, no le daban importancia.

Salió corriendo al campo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos. El árbitro le habló, los reporteros lo siguieron hasta que se detuvo en la primera fila donde se encontraba la banca de su equipo. Ahí, con una sudadera que le cubría la cabeza se encontraba su doctor, al que le sonrió. Incluso la campanilla dejo de tocar cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -Toi se quejó al ver su rostro tan cerca cuando Kazuki brincó a su asiento.

–Vine a asegurarme que estuvieras presente -paso su mano detrás de la cabeza rascándose.

–Me invitaste y te prometí venir, era obvio. -se cruzó de brazos mirando para otro lado puesto que las cámaras los rodeaban.

–Oe… Toi hagamos una apuesta -le dio la espalda antes de brincar al campo de futbol- Sí gano saldrás conmigo en una cita, si pierdo tú me invitarás en una cita para consolarme, sí es un empate serás mi novio. –Levantó su mano hacia él sin verle a los ojos- y por cada gol un beso.

Todos se sorprendieron por aquella extraña confesión de preferencia sexual y declaración. Y es que Kazuki olvido que los reporteros estaban ahí, incluso que todo estaba siendo transmitido por una gran pantalla.

Toi sintió su cara enrojecer, quería que en ese momento que la tierra lo trague. Se puso el gorro de su sudadera mientras observaba la espalda de Kazuki.

Gruño.

Lo pateo haciendo que caiga al área del juego.

–¡Ojala y te rompas la otra pierna para que pierdas! ¡Además así puedo darte terapia nuevamente! -Gritó observando al futbolista tirado en el piso- y sobre los besos… será el premio si ganas.

Con aquellas palabras, Kazuki se levantó del suelo en el que estaba con una gran sonrisa y un brincó. Se robó un micrófono.

–¡Verás que sí! ¡Saldré con doble victoria, la del partido y contigo siendo mi novio! -le señalo para luego devolver el micrófono y regresar al campo de juego.


	4. Dia 4: Cambio de sexo

**4.- Gender bender / Cambio de sexo**

**Las conexiones siempre están sin importar el género.**

Había conocido a Toi usando su traje de Sara. Ahora él y Enta sabían que se travestía no dejo que nadie le critique. Ya que él mismo admitió que estaba enfermo por usurpar la identidad de Sara y utilizarla para sus fines propios.

El día que persiguieron a Nyantaro, aquel gato gordiflón que Kazuki robó para Haruka. Tuvo una especie de cita con Toi, en el parque de atracciones con temática de ninjas y abejas. Confesó que todo lo hacía por su pequeño hermano Haruka.

Al día siguiente, vio a Toi sentado desde su pupitre observándolo. Podía sentir que lo juzgaba pero él era peor. ¡Él estaba persiguiendo a un gato porque le comió un sobre de marihuana! ¡Droga!

–Por nuestros hermanos, renunciamos a nosotros mismos -comentó pasando junto a su lugar antes de abandonar el aula.

Kazuki no entendía nada.

No lo podía comparar con él.

Él no hacía cosas ilegales… no tan grave como Toi.

No debió pensar en eso.

Porqué ahora pedía ayuda a Toi para secuestrar a Sara.

Pero fue que en el recuerdo de algas de Toi, que apareció la realidad. Él renunció a todo por su hermano, asesino por él. Había renunciado a su sueño de ser futbolista, había renunciado a su identidad.

Al menos eso entendió cuando vio a una pequeña niña de vestido blanco, correr con un arma disparando al hombre que planeaba asesinar a su hermano. Misma niña se cortó su cabello ante un puente liberándose de esos mechones azules que le cubrían la altura del pecho.

–Así es soy mujer -Comentó Toi frente a Keppi en el lugar de reunión-. Renuncie a mi identidad para protegerle, él me protegió diciendo que fue quien disparo. ¡Y sí no lo hubiera hecho sería mi hermano el cadáver! ¡O yo pude haber sufrido antes de morir! ¡Era asesinar o ser asesinado!

Enta se quejó sobre lo peligrosa que era mientras Kazuki solo observaba en silencio.

–Se veía muy linda con ese vestido y cabello largo -lo murmuro para él pero luego se encontró con dos pares de ojos abiertos ante él. Además de un sonrojo que cubrían unas pecas.- esto… ¿me… me oyeron?

Toi huyó de ahí no molesta sí no por la vergüenza cuando descubrieron su verdad y aquel halago le volvieron sus instintos femeninos. O más bien, le recordó que era una mujer.

Kazuki le ofreció su plato pero ella se negó.

Las cosas cambiaron para bien o eso creía Kazuki. Su relación con ella mejoró, Enta estaba disgustado pero intentaba establecer una amistad con Toi.

–Te veías muy linda con el cabello largo -Mencionó Kazuki rascándose un costado de la nariz.

Él estaba sentado junto a Toi descansando luego de haber limpiado la portería improvisada por Enta y él. Era obvio que la chica de ojos turquesa iba a sonrojarse de nuevo, incluso inconsciente se pasó su mechón que le cubría la mitad de la cara detrás de su oreja.

–Tal vez, cuando se cumpla mi deseo… pueda dejarme mi cabello de nuevo -respondió.

–Espera, traje algo para ti. Cierra los ojos -ella lo hizo con un suspiro sintió un peso extra sobre su cabeza.

–Ábrelos -mencionó.

Ella abrió los ojos de forma lenta encontrando a su amigo con su teléfono en modo selfie frente a su rostro. Se sorprendió al verse con la peluca de Sara.

–Creo que necesitaría un peinado y te verías mejor, -Kazuki estiro su mano intentándole peinar- perdón, debí peinarlo antes de entregarlo.

–No… -ella se escuchaba muy bajo y nerviosa- es perfecta como es. -jugo un mechón de cabello-

–Realmente eres hermosa -Kazuki desvió el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo por la mirada chica.- puedes quedarte con la peluca.

–¡Pero es tuya, es parte de tu identidad de lo que eres capaz de hacer por tu hermano! -Ella se puso de pie tomando el rostro de Kazuki entre sus manos.

–Esa es identidad me la robe -respondió- tú te hiciste de una nueva identidad, que es diferente. Recuperé la mía cuando quede bien con Haruka, pero tú…

Toi suspiro bajando las manos a los hombros de su amigo.

Negando con la cabeza.

–Tendré que seguir cambiando de identidad hasta que mi hermano este a salvo -respondió sintiendo las manos de Kazuki rodear su cintura.

Se abrazaron por un momento en silencio. Toi era más alta, por lo que pego su frente a la de Kazuki, inclinándose levemente. Pero no pensó que Kazuki la tomada del mentón para robarle un tierno beso. Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero los volvió a cerrar dejándose llevar por el acto.

Se seguían besando sin cuidado.

No les importaba sí los tachaban de indecentes.

Era un simple beso que como el cerillo a la gasolina encendió pasiones escondidas.

Era obvio que a Kazuki le gustaba Toi y viceversa.

El poco tiempo que han convivido hizo que ese sentimiento naciera, aunque ambos pensarían ya existía en sus corazones. Sin pensarlo Kazuki fue confiando más en ella a pesar de su pasado, a pesar que Enta es su mejor amigo.

Toi, sentía que Kazuki comenzó a ser su amigo, algo que nunca había tenido. Su confianza le ha hecho volver abrirse a las personas. Y Kazuki, que era el rey de lo sociable, le enseñaba a moverse en ese nuevo mundo.

–Cof cof… -Enta había llegado tosiendo falsamente para interrumpir haciendo que se separen- traje los jugos y los panes de vapor. -estiro la bolsa en medio de la pareja.

La de cabellos azules se quitó la peluca cubriendo su rostro con ella para ignorar lo que había hecho con Kazuki. Quién, tomo sus bocadillos para comer con desesperación. Ambos estaban bajo la mirada acusadora de Enta.

–Ustedes…. -el de lentes empezó su interrogatorio

–¡Mira que tarde es! -Ambos acusados se pusieron de pie hablando al mismo tiempo-

–Tengo que entregar mercancía -mencionó Toi refiriéndose a su entrega de drogas.

–Le prometí a Haruka que lo llevaría a alimentar a los patos del parque -dijo antes de salir a corriendo.

–¡Los vi es obvio que los vi! -gritó Enta a la nada.

Toi llegó a su hogar tocándose los labios frente a un espejo. Nunca se imaginó besándose con un chico, ni con una chica que lo confundiera con un hombre. Se volvió a colocar la peluca que Kazuki le regalo. Tal vez sí se deje el cabello largo.

Por su parte Kazuki entro a su propia habitación cayendo sobre su cama, en la cual grito de la emoción. Nunca se imaginó robar un beso. Siempre rechaza a chicas pero ahora estaba ahí esperando que Toi no lo rechace.

Sin embargo, nunca imaginarían que venía la desgracia tras ese hermoso momento para ambos.

Debido a que los lazos familiares son muy fuertes junto con los celos pueden ser peligrosos.

Fue en ese momento, que supieron que Enta no era tan buen amigo como Kazuki creía. Que Toi, cuando iba a dejar todas sus conexiones por su hermano Chikai, tenía que abandonar sus sentimientos también.

A Kazuki le dolió.

Le dolió la traición de Enta por celos.

Le dolió no poder detener a Toi.

Le dolió no poder confesarse para retenerla.

Su dolor se volvió rabia cuando Enta quería arreglar todo pero era tarde.

Las cosas se hicieron más difíciles.

Los platos fueron robados nuevamente por culpa de Enta.

Ahora su amigo estaba en coma a punto de morir y tenía que recuperar los platos. Toi regreso. Toi quería los platos para regresar a su hermano. Salvo a Enta pero dejo que Toi se hunda en la oscuridad para borrar su existencia.

La salvo.

Sin embargo…

Se fue tres años a prisión para cumplir su condena.

No la pudo salvar en ese momento.

Aunque ella dijo que lo hizo.

Sin embargo, la volvió a salvar.

Cuando ella intentó suicidarse al arrojarse del puente.

Actualmente, ella estudia con ellos. Logro alcanzarlos con la ayuda de la hermana de Enta. Siempre Otone, aquella joven maestra de deportes, ella sabía que realmente era mujer así que le daba su apoyo en la escuela ocultando su secreto.

Ahora, Toi vestía su uniforme de chica. Se veía tan linda para Kazuki, ya que sonreía más y se hacía más sociable pero ella siempre se reunía con él y Enta en los almuerzos o los esperaba tras sus entrenamientos.

–¿Dónde está Toi? -el mayor del grupo no había visto a su amiga. Salieron los tres a comer pero la joven desapareció.

–¿Sabes? Un chico del salón de a lado la llamó… -Contestó Enta mientras bebía su jugo.- Creo que se le va a declarar.

Kazuki se atraganto con su emparedado.

–Bueno… es normal. Es una chica… muy linda -mordió con fuerza su emparedado, arrugando su entrecejo.

–¿Han aclarado lo de aquel día? El beso que se dieron cuando los dejé solos hace unos años, o el que se dieron en la orilla del puente cuando la sacamos del mar -Nuevamente escuchó como el castaño se atraganto. Le dio unos suaves golpes en la espalda- A este paso, ella tendrá novio pronto.

Kazuki se puso de pie y salió corriendo buscando a Toi.

Era verdad.

No ha aclarado nada con ella.

Quería declararse desde el primer beso, luego del segundo pero no ha tenido valor para ello. No quería arruinar esta conexión que se estaba reparando.

Pero eso no impedía que se pusiera celoso cuando otros chicos la rodeaban, notando su presencia ahora. Él ya sabía de la existencia de Toi, él ya la veía. La amaba aun sabiendo que podía ser un chico.

Era feliz viéndolos siendo rechazados pero a la vez le dolía que podía ser su suerte. Y ahí estaba él, espiando a su amiga rechazar amablemente a otro joven más debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

El chico se fue llorando. Ella suspiró cansada. Caminó extendiendo su brazo para sacarle de su escondite.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiándome? -Le agarró del cuello con enfado.- ¿A caso hago lo mismo cuando niñas te entregan cartas?

–Tranquila… simplemente venía por aquí y te vi… no quise interrumpir -se excusó.- ¿No vas aceptarle?

–No es la declaración que quiero -se llevó el mechón que cubría su rostro detrás de la oreja.

–¿No es la manera o no es de la persona? -cuestionó mirándola de reojo.

Ella le observó de la misma forma.

–¿Por qué tú no aceptas a las chicas? –Le regreso la pregunta- He visto muchas llorar o incluso vienen a mí para que te entregue sus cartas.

Ambos se vieron de forma desafiante pero solo exhalaron un suspiro de cansancio. Él se acercó a ella colocando un broche para el cabello de una kappa azul.

–Es mejor que ponerlo detrás de la oreja -mencionó con una tierna sonrisa- así puedo ver esos hermosos ojos azules que me encantan.

Toi puso su mano sobre la cara de Kazuki en un acto de molestia.

–¡Cállate! ¡Solo quieres molestarme! -se quejó tirando a su amigo al suelo.

Kazuki sonrió tomándola del brazo para hacerla caer con él. Ambos en el suelo, ella reclamando mientras él reía.

En un momento las risas se apagan para besarse por tercera vez.

Mientras Enta los observaba y les preguntaba con los brazos cruzados: "¿ya van a admitir que se gustan?"


	5. Dia 5: Edades AU

**5.- Edades AU**

**¿Cuánto dura la conexión?**

Es normal admirar a alguien famoso. En el caso de Toi, él admiraba al número 10 de la selección nacional japonesa: Yakasa, Kazuki. Lo admiraba tanto que hasta realizaba las mismas poses que él hacía cuando metía gol.

Se emocionó cuando supo que es de la misma ciudad que él, así que se aseguraba de salir y encontrarlo por los alrededores. Quien sabe, ¿puede que él este de visita? Y de casualidad se topen.

Pero nunca se imaginó que el futbolista estaría en el restaurante de su familia degustando soba. Toi pensó que dentro de sus 14 años este era el mejor momento de su vida. Con nervios se acercó a levantar su orden, trato de estar tranquilo.

Tenía la fama de chico rudo y estaba frente su ídolo como una gelatina.

Lo observaba en silencio.

Se decepcionó cuando vio que no comía la soba como se debe. Pero se sonrojo cuando vio como sorbía el caldo.

Kazuki se levantó de su puesto acercándose a la barra donde un par de ojos turquesa lo han estado observando.

–Disculpa, ¿me puedes mostrar el baño? -El chico solo afirmo con la cabeza tratando de verse serio.

Lo llevó hasta la entrada del baño, en silencio. Mientras Kazuki tenía sus manos en los bolsillos, silbando y mirando a su alrededor. Toi afino su garganta como sí tuviera enfermo.

–Puedes usarlo -comentó abriendo la puerta.

–Gracias -sonrió entrando- Eh… disculpa –Llamó a su guía antes que se vaya- no abre ninguna puerta.

El chico parpadeo y era cierto.

Algún bromista cerró con llave ambas puertas. Suspiró tratando de contener su enfado, ya que quería patear las puertas hasta romperlas para abrirlas. Pero no podía frente a su ídolo.

–Puedes usar el de mi habitación -comentó sin pensar-. Quiero decir, si deseas puedes usar el de la familia.

–Por favor -comentó.

–Es en esta puerta -abrió la del baño- por favor, pasa.

Tras decir eso, bajo corriendo hacia su hermano Chiaki para decirle el asunto de los baños. Nuevamente subió para buscar al futbolista. En vez de eso encontró el baño vació y finalmente la puerta de su habitación abierta.

Entro con temor a la vergüenza de su desorden. Ya que ahí estaba su ídolo revisando sus posters, álbumes de recortes sobre sus partidos.

–Oh… perdona… -Kazuki se llevó su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza con la izquierda sostenía el álbum- Había salido pero noté que la puerta estaba abierta, así que observe los posters y no pude resistir. -Toi se ponía rojo- ¿Eres mi fan entonces?

–Sí -respondió por fin.

–Perfecto -buscó algún un lapicero en el escritorio del menor- aquí -firmó cada página del álbum y el poster principal.- Como agradecimiento por usar tu baño.

–Esto… -Toi se acercó su cajonera sacando una misanga azul con franja roja- para ti –extendió su mano.

Kazuki no dudo en tomarlo para colocarlo enseguida en su tobillo.

–¿Practicas futbol? -Señalo el balón- sí te esfuerzas en un par de años podríamos ser compañeros de equipo.

–¡Me encantaría! -Toda la emoción retenida se liberaron en una sola frase que provoco la risa de su mayor quien le acaricio la cabeza.

–Entonces espero que nos sigamos viendo para ese momento -Mencionó caminando de regreso con su familia que lo esperaba.

Y así fue, durante algunos años que Toi practicaba se encontraba con Kazuki terminando jugando con él.

Cuando Toi cumplió los 18, ya estaba en su primer equipo de soccer. Kazuki con sus 25 estaba ahí felicitándole. Incluso lo llevó a cenar para celebrar. Brindaron con alcohol para festejar.

Entre tanto alcohol se besaron por juego pero luego sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la cama de Kazuki, quitándose la ropa a la par de cada beso. Un gemido equivalía a cada gol anotado entre ambos. El orgasmo puso fin al juego como el árbitro en el partido.

Al final tanto Kazuki como Toi estaban agotados sobre la cama por el partido duradero.

Se tomaron de la mano esperando recargar fuerzas para el siguiente encuentro.


	6. Dia 6: Cambio de cuerpos

**6.- Intercambio de cuerpos**

**Hay que cambiar de zapatos para comprender lo que nos conecta**

Esto era una broma, no esto era un plan macabro de Keppi para él. Eso explicaría porque ellos estaban en un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Toi ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Kazuki, Kazuki en el de Toi, Enta en el de Keppi y Keppi en el de Enta.

Los gritos de queja de Enta no era para menos… ¡le toco el peor cuerpo!

Sus amigos se burlaban de él, ya que en el cuerpo de Keppi sus berrinches se veían…

¿Adorables o graciosos?

Ellos no lo podían ni definir.

Enta realmente odiaba su suerte pero sobre todo a Toi. Como envidiaba al ex delincuente en ese momento.

–¡¿Y cómo solucionas esto?! ¡¿O por qué hiciste esto?! -Mordía su propio cabello para lastimar a Keppi dentro de su cuerpo.

Ya luego se quejaría del dolor.

–Para hacer más fuerte las conexiones kero -A claro tranquilo a pesar de las mordidas y jalones de cabello-. Una conexión se hace más fuerte cuando comprendes a otra persona kero. Respondí a todas tus dudas kero.

–¡No has dado ninguna solución! -Enta brincaba en el piso.

Kazuki y Toi trataban de contener sus risas. Kazuki se cubrió la boca con su mano mientras Toi se mordía el labio. Las risas se apagaron cuando se dieron cuenta del problema.

¿Engañarían a sus familiares?

Enta no tuvo otra que llevarse a Keppi en su hogar y que creyeran que fuera un muñeco. Se podía ver como echaba humo de la cabeza a través del cuerpo de Keppi.

Por otra parte, Toi y Kazuki se vieron mutuamente en silencio buscaban como solucionar su problema.

–Mantente en silencio, solo habla lo necesario -aconsejo el pecoso en el cuerpo de su amigo- mis tíos no preguntan sí no es necesario, tan poco es necesario responderles.

Los ojos azules solo observaron a su dueño original hablar.

Toi en el cuerpo de Kazuki se relamió los labios, sobándose el cuello. Se preguntaba sí así de intensa era su mirada o Kazuki lo hace de esa forma.

–¿Cómo harás con mi familia? Sí no convives con la tuya… -cuestionó

–Fingiré que estaré enfermo para hablar -respondió.

Kazuki, no se vio tan convencido pero lo aceptó. Sin embargo, Toi Engaño a sus padres solo Haruka tenía sus dudas pero luego pensó que era un extraño juego. En horas de las madrugadas, Haruka no serio cuenta que su falso hermano se metió al baño.

Toi no pudo resistir más.

Comenzó a tocarse por encima del pijama. El aroma corporal de su amigo era obviamente que lo tenía tan tenso, nervioso con roces al pene de este. Claro le causaba un leve gemido pero no podía tocarlo en público, tenía que conformarse con ir al baño donde lo sujetaba con sus manos por unos instantes.

Así que cuando se aseguró que todos estaban durmiendo se introdujo en el baño de la familia. Pensó en su propio cuerpo, en sus manos reales tocando el cuerpo en el que está.

Su mano bajaba y subía con lentitud para ir sintiendo como la pasión subía. No uso ningún ungüento para el roce, al contrario le encantaba la idea de aplicar la rudeza en el castaño. Que gimiera de dolor por piedad, pero al mismo tiempo que pida más cuando sienta la diferencia del trato.

Se levantó del asiento del retrete en el que se acomodó para cambiar a la bañera donde se colocó de cuatro para meterse un par de dedos por el ano de Kazuki.

Oh, como deseaba que sea su pene dentro de él.

También soltaba leves suspiros con su propio nombre: "Toi", "méteme tu pene, Toi", "más duro Toi".

Se volteó quedando bocarriba en la bañera.

Recordó que tenía el teléfono de Kazuki con él, se tomó una selfie en esa posición.

Luego se le ocurrió una mejor idea… se llevó su mano derecha a su cuello aplicando la asfixia regresando a masturbarse. Bombeó aumentando el ritmo mientras se ahorcaba. Ya con los ojos en blanco expulso todo el semen, llegando en al estasis.

Nuevamente tomó foto.

Se ducho.

Se vistió.

Se durmió.

Al día siguiente abrió sus ojos reconociendo su propia habitación.

Nuevamente las quejas de Enta en el cuerpo de Keppi por no ser liberado de la maldición. Ya que solo ellos regresaron a sus cuerpos.

–¿Qué demonios hiciste con mi familia? ¿Por qué mi tía me abrazó llorando? ¡Mi tío me hablaba de ir a pescar! -Grito a Toi mientras sacaba su regla-espada amenzandole.

–Solo te ayude a mejorar tu relación con ellos -Kazuki puso sus manos delante de él para defenderse.

–Es porque ustedes están conectados kero -comentó Keppi señalando a Toi que sacudía a Kazuki del cuello- que pudieron liberarse. Kero.

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron.

–Hicieron lo mismo al mismo tiempo, mismo pensamiento en diferente cuerpo. Eso es una conexión. Kero -respondió cerrando los ojos de Enta para meditar.

–¡Entonces piensa en lo mismo para que me libre de esta maldición! -respondió Enta brincando sobre su propio cuerpo.

–Solo mejoramos o mantuvimos nuestras conexiones con la familia -respondieron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

–Entonces eso debió ser Kero -Comentó Keppi comiendo un pepino de forma tranquila mientras Enta le mordía el brazo.

Tanto Kazuki como Toi se separaron de ese par, que aún no regresaban a la normalidad.

–Kazuki, me puedes decir al menos ¿por qué mi espalda tiene arañazos? -Cuestionó empujando al chico a un estacionamiento- ¡Explícate! -lo puso contra la pared.

El castaño estaba sorprendido pero tan poco iba a permitirse ser víctima. Por lo que lo empujo.

–¡Cuando expliques porque yo tengo marcas en el cuello! -se quitó una bufanda que portaba.

Ambos se miraban con enojo. Sus cuerpos magullados por que el otro no supo cuidarle. Estuvieron discutiendo por más tiempo hasta que Toi, comenzó a ahorcarle. El más alto comenzó a cesar como un perro con calor. Su respiración se agitaba con una mano bajo a sus pantalones para masturbarse con la ropa aún puesta.

–Toi… -Kazuki le sujeto del brazo para que lo libere-

El nombrado reaccionó liberándolo. Se quedó viendo como Kazuki en el piso de rodillas trataba de respirar. Se acercó para ayudarle pero no se esperó que la lengua húmeda de su amigo pase sobre su pantalón.

Con sus dientes bajo el zíper del pantalón del pecoso, para ir chupando el pene ya erecto debajo del bóxer. Con sus dedos fue bajando la ropa interior, para jugar con el miembro de su amigo. Con el pene expuesto, lamió y chupo observando con sus ojos rojizos al dueño de su comida.

Toi expulso un gemido.

Kazuki sacó un quejido cuando de su cabello fue jalado con fuerza para aumentar su velocidad en su mamada.

–Bájate el pantalón -ordeno el pecoso con su voz amenazante.

Él obedeció sin queja. Solo reía divertido. Ya que sabía que Toi era tímido y tierno con una falsa actuación de chico rudo. Puso su rostro contra la pared para apoyarse con sus manos, sabía lo que iba a pasar por eso lubrico con su saliva.

Toi se acercó al trasero de su aún amigo.

Sonrió antes de meter su rostro entre las nalgas formadas por el futbol.

Kazuki gimió como gata en celo cuando sintió la lengua de Toi lo lubricaba y amasaba para él. Sintió colmillos marcarle como ganado. Las uñas de su amigo arañando cada centímetro de su trasero. Por lo cual, cuando le insertaron el pene de golpe lo sintió más placentero que doloroso.

Toi realmente amaba la cara que Kazuki le hizo.

El flash de su teléfono alumbro el estacionamiento.

Guardo la imagen en su memoria y en la del teléfono.

Mientras lo embestía, le mordía el cuello. Incluso beso las marcas de sus dedos en el cuello de Kazuki. Mismo que al ver los labios de Toi tan cerca, inclinó su rostro hacia él. Se besaron con pasión enferma.

Lengua, roce de dientes, baba con gotas de sangre, labios hinchados fueron resultados de esos besos.

Kazuki quedó aturdido cuando Toi gritó en su oreja. Sintió sus piernas temblar así como un líquido cálido salir de él. El también expulso su semen en parte de la pared y del piso del callejón.

Toi sostuvo a un cansado Kazuki que no podía mantenerse de pie.

Lo vistió y cargo hasta su casa. Puesto que estaba más cerca que la de Kazuki. Y no quería, ser interrogado. Sabía que sus tíos no iban a preguntarle nada.

Logró entrar al baño con él, le ayudo a limpiarse y arreglarse. Finalmente lo puso en su cama.

–¿Entonces? -preguntó Kazuki mirando a Toi sentado en la orilla de su cama.

–¿Entonces qué? -cuestionó.

–¿Seguimos siendo amigos, somos amigos del sexo o somos pareja? -mencionó abrazándole por la espalda.

–Mi espalda esta arañada -miró de reojo a Kazuki- y mi cama tiene leves manchas de semen. Creo que ya sé que paso –sonrió.

–Y tú me mostraste en el callejón lo que hiciste al mío -le beso.

–Las parejas lo hacen mucho -correspondió el beso.

–Pero no de forma ruda, primero con amor -le fue quitando la sudadera al de cabellos azules.

–No cuando ya tienes tantas ganas de follartelo, sobre todo cuando tienes su cuerpo -se colocó sobre su compañero.

–Tú siempre serás el dueño de mi cuerpo como yo del tuyo -respondió

Ellos iniciaron nuevamente con su juego sexual. Luego se pondrían de acuerdo como llevarán su noviazgo sí con romance con toque rudo o simplemente romance.


	7. Dia 7: Free Day

**Nota:** Hemos llegado al último día de la semana ToiKazu / KazuToi Week. Espero regresar con una nueva historia.

* * *

**Día 7: Free day**

**Conectados**

Quién iba a decir que al deshacerse de un balón y su misanga iniciaría una conexión con otro chico cuando lo que quería era abandonar sus conexiones.

Quién iba a decir que se encontraría con una chica en el estacionamiento en el momento inadecuado. Cuando él estaba incumpliendo a la ley abriendo un auto ajeno para recuperar su caja mientras ella se tomaba una selfie donde él salía.

Él la persiguió, ella escapó.

Fue en ese momento que se encontró con un chico con el mismo colgante del teléfono de la chica. Tal vez su hermano, amigo o novio.

Él iba a torturarlo hasta que consiga información de la chica.

Pero en vez de atacarlo ambos destruyeron la estatua de la kappa.

Ninguno recordaba que paso pero ambos se sorprendieron que estaban en la misma escuela, en el mismo grupo. Supieron el nombre de cada uno: Kazuki y Toi.

Y sí les agregamos que solo ellos escuchaban una campanilla que los guio hasta Keppi. Se volvieron kappas, se hicieron amigos, se descubrieron sus pasados conectados.

Incluso aquel chico Kazuki, luchó para mantener la conexión que el segundo quería eliminar. Ni si quiera la cárcel rompió con esa conexión.

–Las conexiones se hacen por destino, el hilo rojo del destino Kero -Mencionó el príncipe de las kappas con su amada cargándolo.

–Como el nuestro dish -le beso en su mejilla.

Mirando como ese par ha ido evolucionando su conexión, siendo más profunda cada instante.

–¡Toi! ¡Toi! ¡Oe! -el de cabellos castaños alcanzaba al de cabellos azules, el chico inicial.- Tengo boletos para el cine –su brazo se enrolló en el más alto.

–Espero que sea una de terror -sostuvo la mano de su acompañante-. Más que los monstruos o la sangre que explota, lo que me encanta es verte abrazándome de miedo. –Burlo. Su acompañante solo infló las mejillas- Kazuki, ¿ya te dije que pareces una ardilla con las mejillas infladas? –le picó.

–Eres un novio malo -mordió su dedo en respuesta.

–Tú me elegiste -sonrió acercando sus labios a los ajenos.

–Y te elegiría mil veces más -correspondió el beso.


End file.
